In oil and gas extraction operations it is common practice to inject water, such as sea water or production water, into the formation to maintain the pressure of the production fluids. However, to implement this process, some formations would require water to be injected under extremely high pressures, up to 9000 psig, to overcome the formation pressure, which cannot be achieved by conventional single pump arrangements.
One common form of pump arrangement typically used in high pressure operations is a barrel casing cartridge pump, which consists of a pump cartridge comprising the pump stages, which cartridge is located within a body casing which provides and retains the required pressure integrity.
It is amongst objects of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a pump assembly capable of producing extremely high pressures suitable for injection into high pressure formations.